Bruises And Bitemarks
by VocaSonic
Summary: Mephadow! Inspired off of the song "Bruises And Bitemarks" by Good With Grenades. Shadow Uke, not much else to say. Enjoy!


Shadow didn't even want to go that night.

But noooo, Rouge and the others had dragged him along to go to this nightclub and he wasn't happy with it. Can't a hedgehog read a single page of a book without being called "boring and mopey" and then pushed out of the comfort of his own home?

Apparently, no.

So there he was, sitting at a booth unhappily. He flopped his head down in his arms and tried to block out his unfortunately high senses. The lights were flashing too fast in too many different bright colors, the music was making him go deaf and the noise of the crowd yelling, chatting, and screaming just made it worse. Not to mention it was _uncomfortably hot _in here. He groaned.

Maybe he could just get a cold shrink, and forget about this night completely.

Ugggghhhh….

He forced himself to get up out of his spot, a scowl on his lips and his eyes in a glare. Walking as calmly as possible (and awkwardly as everyone was crowded, sweaty hot bodies are the _last thing_ you need touching you here) as he could to the bar, he ordered a tall glass of vodka and cherry juice, with ice. When he had gotten the drink at last, he found his small clean booth taken by a half-naked couple heavily making out.

His brow twitched, how could this get any worse...

Moving to a somewhat clean table, he wiped off what seemed to be juice off the top with a wet napkin and sat down there.

At least it was somewhere dark and quieter than the rest.

For about five minutes, he relaxed—as much as you could in a hot, loud, and dirty club. His gaze was off into the distance when another person came to bother him.

His appearance didn't seem to fit in a place like this, with lavender-grey streaked quills much like his own, a pale muzzle and pitch black luscious fur. Reptilian green eyes came to meet his own, and it was like looking into a colorless mirror to Shadow, the two were so alike in looks. Then, the other sat down across from Shadow and spoke in a soft voice.

"Ah, hello. Your friends ditch you?"

Shadow decided that this person wasn't so bad, already he could tell he didn't really fancy the club as much as he did. Might as well make conversation with a friendly stranger.

"More like drag me. I'm not one for loud, crowded places." He replied, and the other grew a sarcastic grin.

"Mm. Mind if I sit with you?" That low voice ripped Shadow from his thoughts, and he nodded. "Go ahead. I'm Shadow, and you are?" He said, introducing himself at last.

"Mephiles, Mephiles The Dark." Mephiles took a sit, cleaning it off for a moment at first before noticing Shadow's drink as a conversation topic. "Vodka with cherry juice?"

"How'd you guess?" Shadow picked up the cold drink, lightly shook it in the air (but not so much it would spill) and took a sip.

"Lucky guess, the color had something to do with it."

Ahh, Shadow was starting to like this guy. Formal _and_ intriguing, not annoying and jumpy like that blue faker.

"Mm, mind if I have a taste?" Mephiles pointed at the drink with his left hand, the right oddly going down under the table. Shadow shrugged it off, and nodded at the glass.

"I guess, just don't backwash. These things are expensive."

Raising the icy cup to his lips, the shady one didn't actually take a drink. Instead, he silently rose his other hand, and slipped two white pills in it that quickly dissolved into the alcoholic beverage, despite the ice cooling it down making it much harder to blend in the drink.

"It's good. Rings well worth spent."

"Mmhm."

A comfortable silence went between them, and Shadow kept taking small sips of his unknowingly spiked drink one by the five minutes, so Mephiles decided to try and parch his mouth more by talking again.

"So, who dragged you here supposedly?"

"Mainly two 'friends' if you could call them that." Shadow rose back up into the smalltalk, not minding it at all as it could focus his ears on something other than the deafening music.

"And what are they like?"

"Well, one of them is that annoying person we all know in our lives, the person who never leaves you alone even though they think you're "no fun", and the other is that frisky slightly-slutty girl type. She also runs her own club, so I think they're both used to being in places like these but I honestly hate it."

Shadow took another sip of his drink finishing that sentence, one longer than the others he had took. Yes, everything was going smooth for Mephiles…

"I am glad to say I cannot relate." Mephiles said, watching Shadow intently nod as he drank much faster this way. It's like that urge to drink when conversing with someone, it happens but you never know it.

"You're lucky," Shadow put the half-finished drink down, the music and lights were dimmed down now, and everything seemed to be much quieter. "They're annoying, all I wanted to do tonight was to just sit down and read my book."

"What were you going to read? Honestly, I'm into literature myself really. Was it poems or a novel, or just something to occupy you?" Mephiles smiled. Shadow was feeling the effects of both the drugs that he had put in the drink, and a plus bonus the alcohol as well. Shadow stared back at him for a moment, then took another drink. Everything was so blurry now…the music had almost gone silent, and the only thing he could hear was Mephiles. Him. His voice. That low, soft, smooth, calm, _seductive voice._

What was he thinking? He could barely control his thoughts! But then again, he couldn't snap out of it…

"Just a book." He said, his head was starting to spin. What was happening to him?

"Oh dear, just look at you. You're about to fall." Mephiles then made his move to get off of his chair, and help Shadow down off his, intentionally holding him in his arms. Once they were both standing straight, Shadow was helped to the wall for support. Grabbing onto Mephiles' shoulders, he felt the other's hands on his hips.

"What..?" Shadow made out, but was silenced into awed as their eyes met.

_Two single hearts on fire,  
>Currently on the wire,<br>As inhibitions fade,  
>A focused moment made~<em>

Mephiles leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"_Shadow._"

That's all it took. Shadow passed out.  
><em><br>Bruises and bitemarks say,  
>Takes one to bring the pain,<br>Passion lies in screams,  
>Of estacitic dreams~<br>_

When Shadow's body came back into consciousness, he was lying on a bed. About queen sized, ontop of the covers there. The walls had dirty, falling off yellow flower patterned wallpaper on them, and some of the patches had already fallen off and left holes there, the rotting wood underneath never to be replaced or repaired. What was he doing last..?

He couldn't remember. It wasn't like his amnesia cases before, he knew who he was, and that he was at a club…right? Yes. He could hear the beat of the music downstairs, and something else too..

To the right of the other side of the walls, he could hear faint moans and panting, along with some creaking too. To the left, was something like metal hitting the floor. Metal bars, actually. Metal bars and keys jingling.

Either way, Shadow got up out of the bed. He was sweating, oddly enough because it wasn't even that hot up here…

He looked over to the door and walked over, trying at the knob. It was locked.

Ah well, he'd just bust it down. He rose up his leg to kick it, placing his hoverskate on the wooden frame was about to force it down when suddenly, cold gloved hands grabbed him. One traveled through his chest fur, and the other grabbed his raised leg, squeezing the thigh and the fingers creeping up to the inner side, and Shadow froze.

"Where are you going…?"__

_You're in a place for fear,  
>Lips are for biting here,<br>Let's make this moment worth the while,  
>Let's kill the night and go down in style!<br>_

That voice. Shadow knew that voice. That low, soft, smooth, calm, and definitely by now _seductive _voice.

"Mephiles..?"

"That's right."

Suddenly, he was pulled to the bed and tackled down, his hands held above his head. The other seemed like ice to him, Shadow's body was so _hot_ and his blood was pumping quick, his heartbeat pitter-patting away like a hummingbird's wings. That cool pale muzzle buried itself into his neck, and sharp little teeth nipped at the skin there.  
><em><br>Feel the magic rise,  
>We're plotting our demise,<br>Of perspiration and alcohol,  
>As I introduce the bedroom brawl~<br>_

Little sensations of odd enjoyment traveled down his spine, each time his neck was attacked and bitten. He could feel the mark there swell up, intending to stay awhile. What made the situation worse is that a wet tongue followed after, and his back arched up _towards_ his attacker. Everything was happening so fast, Shadow didn't know what to do.

Kick Mephiles off and run for it? Stay here and bask in the new pleasurable feelings, find out what they were? Totally become willing to the other and let him ravage his body?

First option, first option. That had the most sense in it, even if his body right now didn't exactly agree.

Shoving the other quite harshly off of him, Shadow rolled off the bed and landed with a _thud_ of a sound. Scrambling up, he made a run for the door.  
><em><br>You bring the ropes and chains,  
>I'll bring the pills and games,<br>I can show you pain,  
>And make you say my name!<br>_

"Oh Shadow," Mephiles called, unharmed by the shove and got back up on the bed, arranging it so Shadow wouldn't escape. He wouldn't want to, after this anyways. "You're just _gorgeous _from behind, but let me see that beautiful face."

He was almost at the door, Shadow reached one last step but then his arms and legs were tied. Dark, smoky tentacles of sorts had wrapped around him, and worked back all his progress back to the bed. Then, one of each grabbed his limbs and spread them outwards, cuffing them to each four corners of the bedposts with chains. "What—no!"

Mephiles released Shadow then from the smoky grip, and chuckled, leaning down to nip at Shadow's neck again. "Oh, _yes yes yes_ Shadow," He purred, each new forming hickey on his neck followed by a 'yes'.

"Yes,"

_Nip._

"Yes,"

_Nip._

"_Yes.._"

_Bite._

Shadow screamed as Mephiles' sharp canines sunk into his neck, burying themselves deep into his flesh. Blood slowly trickled down from the wound, but was quickly lapped up by that cold tongue again.

"Yes, that's it," Mephiles rose up again and trailed a hand down his beloved's face. "Scream my name."  
><em><br>You will believe my lies,  
>I'm not like other guys,<br>That sparkle in my eyes,  
>Is part of my disguise~<br>_

"What are you even-?! Why, you must have a reason for doing this!" Shadow snapped back into reality, but was slowly loosing hold of his emotions. The state his body was in was not in tune with his mind, and right now his body was pleading to just let it happen…

"If it isn't obvious enough, my Shadow, I love you. And I intend on making you _mine,_ body and mind." Mephiles gave him an honest smile, his eyes still full of lust. "Your body is just calling my name." He ran a hand down from his chin, to his chest, to his stomach, to his—

"STOP!" Shadow jerked up, that was a server _no-no_ zone. But he was cuffed down to the bed, he couldn't move. The other only grinned wider, and Shadow gasped as the place between his legs was rubbed and molested.

"You're hot, Shadow, and in more ways than one." He jeered, and saw the hedgehog underneath him jerk and wither in attempt to escape. That just made it all the more fun.

"Poor thing, look at you. See? Right here is just screaming for my attention," He softly played with the silky, untouched fur there below his lower stomach again. "_'Mephiles! Mephiles! Touch me! Oh!'_" He mimicked a moan, and then raised his hand up again to play with just as silky chest fluff.

_You're in a place for fear,  
>Lips are for biting here,<br>Let's make this moment worth the while,  
>Let's kill the night and go down in style!<br>_

"Get off!" Shadow shouted again, still trying to save his dignity-and possibly other private things.

"You trusted me Shadow, you even let a stranger drink from your own glass…so why not let me drink from you?" Mephiles rubbed his hips, his hand now sneaking down to his tail to play with the short appendage.

"A drink is one thing, sex is another entirely!" Shadow curled his tail in to try to keep it away from the touching hands, but it was no use as it was yanked back up.

"You're curious."

"What?!"

"You're curious, these feelings you're having…that's why you're rejecting it. You're scared about your emotions." Mephiles finished, still exploring the other's body to his own content, much to Shadow's dismay.

"I am not! I just don't like people touching me, _especially_ like _this!_ Now get your hands off me!" Shadow twisted and jerked around as much as he could, but the more he did the more he wanted to give up, his energy draining down from struggling too much.  
><em><br>Feel the magic rise,  
>We're plotting our demise,<br>Of perspiration and alcohol,  
>As I introduce the bedroom brawl~<br>_

A lightbulb then popped up above Mephiles' head. "…okay then. I'll stop touching you." He raised his hands up off Shadow, and even got up off the bed, heading for the door now. "I can leave you to whoever finds you next, and then maybe you won't be so scared as to find out what those feelings are."

"W-what? No! You can't just leave me here! Then I'll _really_ get raped!" Shadow outburst. This was unfair. First, he thought the guy was okay, then this happens, and next he's leaving him to get raped by someone who just happens to walk by and sees him tied up to the bed?!

"Oh really?" Mephiles stopped in his tracks, and turned around. "You want me to come back? I can show you a world you've most likely never stepped foot in before, judging upon your reactions…"

Shadow shook his head and glared at him. "No, I don't want that!"  
><em><br>You're in a place for fear,  
>Lips are for biting here,<br>Let's make this moment worth the while,  
>Let's kill the night and go down in style!<br>_

"Ah, well then." Mephiles turned around and headed back for the door, suddenly having a key in his hand to unlock it.

The key had gone into the lock, and he was about to turn it when a whimper suddenly came from the bed.

"W-wait."

An evil, lusty smirk crawled it's way up onto Mephiles' maw and he waited for a response.

"W-what world?"

"Thought you'd never ask…"  
><em><br>Feel the magic rise,  
>We're plotting our demise ,<br>Of perspiration and alcohol,  
>As I introduce the bedroom brawl~<em>

Shadow then blinked in confusion as Mephiles then literally _pounced_ upon the bed, and immediately noticed the changes in his looks. He had went from colorless lookalike to…this some sort of crystal demon in less then five seconds. Like his eyes, the white background in them had turned red, but the reptile green stayed the same. Then his quills were spikier then before, and the tips were like growing crystals, pointy but blunt. Everything just looked…_weirder. _If you could put it that way.

"Don't give me that look, when I said Mephiles _The Dark _you should've expected something like this."

Shadow winced. Not the strangest thing that had happened to him in his life, but okay.

"Now," Mephiles purred. "Tell me, why'd you give up?"

"I'm getting tired, and the last thing I want is to be passed out in your arms." Shadow grunted. Now since Mephiles' hands had let go of him, it really _did_ seem like his body was screaming for more. He bit his lip in a manner to forget, but the images he was getting really didn't help…

_You're in a place for fear,  
>Lips are for biting here,<br>Let's make this moment worth the while,  
>Let's kill the night and go down in style!<br>_

"Well, tired of struggling is good. Now, just _give up_," Mephiles leaned over him again, and licked over his ear, charming Shadow again to just give in to the temptations. "_submit_," his mouth went lower, back down to his neck and kept nipping, biting, and sucking there again while his hands started up at Shadow's crotch again. "_and say you love me_."

_Feel the magic rise,  
>We're plotting our demise,<br>Of perspiration and alcohol,  
>As I introduce the bedroom brawl~!<em>

Not much sooner later, all that was heard in the room was Shadow's screams and moans of pleasure, accompanied by growls, purrs and grunts of effort.

Then, in Shadow's eyes, there was a splash of white, and then everything went black.

XXX

Later that morning, Shadow woke up in the same bed, his backside hurting like a skyscraper had just fallen onto his rear, and without a clue how he had gotten so badly injured or how he even got upstairs to the extra spare rooms in the club.

Did Rouge and Sonic even go looking for him?

No, probably not, they most likely thought he had gone home early because he hated it there…

He tried, and tried, and tried but not a thought of last night couldn't come to his mind.

He knew where he was, who he was and what he did for a living, he just had no idea what had happened…

All he could remember was getting up out of his booth, ordering a drink, making some smallchat with a stranger going passerby, a weird flash of lime green eyes of the sorts and then nothing.

He rolled out of the shabby bed-weird, why was there unhooked cuffs on the posts?- and got up. He winced, as sharp pain strung up his spine and he looked down back at the mattress, noticing something wet and sticky on his tail and legs now. There was a white mess on the sheets, and the same white was seemingly dripping down his thighs. His belly fur was also damp, but it was clean. Next, he saw on one of the pillows there was a note. Picking it up, he read it silently in his mind.

In nicely written cursive, it read:

_Shadow,_

_I know you may be confused about what had happened that last night, and why your rear aches. I tried to clean you up best I could when you passed out, but I know you wouldn't probably want me to clean some specific places so I left those alone. I'll explain to you in full next time we meet, and when we do I plan on having you do that again with me._

_With love,_

_Mephiles_

_PS. You might find you are completely in the nude by now. Your gloves are in your shoes, along with your socks which are located under the bed._

_PPS. You were absolutely delicious to clean. _

Blinking in confusion, Shadow folded the note up and got out his clothing, a determination growing to find out who this "Mephiles" was and what had happened last night.

But really, a small part of him didn't even want to know.

When he had found some tissues, he cleaned himself up, got dressed and tried the door. It was open now, and he started cringing his way down the stairs, note in hand.

When he finally had gotten back to his house, he jumped in the shower, quickly dried himself off, curled up in his bed and took a nap.

Oh yes, a _nice, long, needed nap…_

He was too tired to notice though, that same hedgehog before from last night, with those same green eyes peeking through his window watching him fall asleep.

"You love me, Shadow. Don't you? You said it last night…" The demon melted through the wall, and wrapped his arms around the sleeping hedgehog, Shadow cooing and purring in his sleep when he was spooned, as if the other belonged in his mind.

"And soon we can be together…" Mephiles smiled and watched over Shadow, protectively like no harm would ever come to him.

"…_forever._"


End file.
